Wahre Liebe
by Maryreilly
Summary: Masa feiert seinen Geburtstag, Kai taucht auf und beide verbringen eine Liebesnacht miteinander... Natürlich kann Masa seinen Gefühlen nicht folgen (wie immer...) und Kai verschwindet...


Hier ist sie, meine erste Kizuna-Fanfiction. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch... was soll ich dazu sagen... ich liebe Kizuna und musste einfach mal etwas über mein Lieblingspairing schreiben... –puh-

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und bitte seit nicht ganz so kritisch mit mir... ist ja erst meine erste von Kizuna... –bibber-

Mary

Masanori Araki lag auf seinem Bett. Er hatte gestern seinen Geburtstag gefeiert und der Gedanke daran trieb ihm noch kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Er lag nicht alleine in seinem Bett, doch er traute sich nicht auf den schlafenden Körper neben sich zu blicken. Was hatte er getan, der Boss würde ihn dafür umbringen. Er schloss seine Augen und sofort sah er die Bilder der letzten Nacht vor sich.

„Schlecht, ganz schlecht."Masa stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Immer noch hatte er keinen Blick auf den jungen Körper geworfen der neben ihm lag. Er kannte den Jungen, kannte ihn seit er ein kleines Kind war und gestern Nacht... er mochte gar nicht daran denken.

Seufzend zog er sich seinen Kimono an und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Warum hatte er sich darauf eingelassen? Er war doch schließlich alt genug um sich ein wenig im Zaum zu halten, doch gestern Abend war es mit ihm durch gegangen.

Dieser Junge, der nun mittlerweile ein junger Mann war, bedeutete ihm mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, dennoch wusste er, es war unmöglich eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen. Er war nicht gut für ihn. Er würde ihn ständig in Gefahr bringen. Außerdem war er der Sohn vom Boss.

Er hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich schließlich doch um. Kai Sagano, lag lächelnd in seinem Bett und hauchte ihm nun ein „Guten Morgen, Masa."Entgegen. Masa hätte wieder schwach werden können. Er blickte zu dem schlanken jungen Mann, der seine Beine um die Bettdecke geschlungen hatte.

Was er Kai jetzt zu sagen hatte, würde diesem gar nicht gefallen. Vermutlich würde er wieder ausflippen, auf ihn einschlagen und dann davon rennen. Wie schon so oft. Masa wusste, welche Gefühle Kai für ihn empfand, ihm ging es genauso, dennoch konnte er sie nicht erwidern. Kai war zu jung und zu gut für ihn.

„Junger Herr... wir müssen reden. Das gestern Nacht..."„War unglaublich und jetzt nenn mich nicht immer ‚junger Herr' das halt ich nicht länger aus."Unterbrach ihn Kai. Er seufzte. „Darum geht es nicht. Es wird nicht wieder geschehen..."Sagte Masa leise und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst."Sagte Kai laut und sprang auf. Er kam zu ihm und schlang seine Arme um Masas starken Körper. „Doch, ich meine es Ernst."Der schwarzhaarige Mann blickte ihn an. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie Kai innerlich kochte. Dann zog er dieser sich zurück. „Nun, wenn du es so siehst."Sagte er ganz ruhig und Masa blickte ihn verwundert an. „Ich dachte wir hätten das endlich geklärt."Setzte er noch hinzu und begann seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

Kein Rumgeschreie, kein Wutausbruch, nichts. Masa blickte ihn an und wusste gar nicht was ihm lieber war, dieser Kai, der scheinbar resigniert hatte oder der andere Kai, der ihm immer alles gegen den Kopf geworfen und um ihn gekämpft hatte. Er sagte nichts mehr.

Kai zog sich an, bevor er aus der Tür trat sagte er leise „Leb wohl Masa, ich denke wir werden uns nicht wiedersehen."Diese Worte verblassten nur ganz langsam in Masas Gedanken.

Nach einer Weile löste er seinen Blick von den Bäumen und ging ins Bad. Er wollte duschen. Er zog seinen Kimono wieder aus und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er war alt geworden, auch wenn er für sein Alter noch sehr gut aussah... Er stieg unter die Dusche und genoss das wärmer werdende Wasser.

Dann kamen ihm wieder die Bilder des letzten Abends in den Sinn und er gab sich ihnen hin.

_Masa stand mit einem kleinen Glas Wein an eine Wand gelehnt. Er mochte Partys, nur nicht seine Geburtstage. Jeder der hier war hatte ihn gratuliert und ein tolles Geschenk mitgebracht, doch machte es ihn nicht wirklich glücklich. Er wäre froh gewesen Kai wäre auch gekommen, stattdessen hatte er ihm nur eine Karte geschickt. Er war enttäuscht und traurig. Viel zu lange hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen._

_Er trank noch einen Schluck. Kyosuke hatte sich zu ihm gestellt und löcherte ihn mit Fragen. Er war Masas bester Freund, doch heute ging er ihm sichtlich auf den Keks. Erst als er etwas von einer Überraschung erzählte wurde Masa neugierig._

„_Er ist hier."„Wer?"„Der junge Herr, er kam heute Nachmittag, er wollte dich überraschen und ich durfte dir nichts davon erzählen ."Masa blickte seinen Freund an „Wenn das ein Scherz ist..."„Nein, er wartet in deinem Zimmer."Sagte Kyosuke lächelnd und Masa musste nun auch lächeln. „Danke." Er drückte seinem Freund das Glas in die Hand und verschwand in Richtung seines Zimmers._

_Er atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür. „Junge rHerr..." Sagte er leise „Ich dachte nicht, dass du noch kommst."Er spürte wie sein Herz erleichtert hüpfte, als Kai ihn anlächelte. Viel zu lange war es her, als er ihn zum letzten Mal lächeln sah._

„_Das dachte ich auch zuerst, aber dann hab ich meine Meinung geändert. Alles gute zum Geburtstag Masa... und das hier ist mein Geschenk." Er kam auf ihn zu, legte seine Arme um den älteren Mann und küsste ihn._

_Masa genoss den Kuss, doch dann löste er sich. „Du weißt, ich kann das nicht."Sagte er leise. Kai seufzte und legte erneut einen Arm um ihm. „Masa, heute ist dein Geburtstag... lass uns feiern." Erneut verschloss er mit seinen Lippen Masas Mund._

_In Gedanken stieß Masa ihn weg, doch er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz. Er wollte ihn, er wollte ihn endlich. Zu lange hatte er gewartet. Kais Hand wanderte weiter über den Po des Älteren und er presste sich noch enger an ihn. Kai seufzte._

_Masa zog ihn nun langsam zum Bett und ließ eine Hand unter dessen T-Shirt gleiten. Immer noch küssend streichelte er ihn. Dann ließ er kurz von ihm ab und blickte ihm in die Augen. Er zog Kais T-Shirt aus und begann seinen Körper mit Küssen zu übersähen. Kai stöhnte leise auf und legte eine Hand in Masa schwarzes Haar._

„_Masa..." seufzte er leise, als dieser begann Kais Hose zu öffnen und auszuziehen. „Warte... jetzt bin ich im Nachteil."Sagte Kai lächelnd und begann Masas Hemd aufzuknöpfen und jede frei gewordene Stelle mit Küssen zu bedecken. Der ältere Mann seufzte und genoss die Berührungen. Endlich hatte Kai den letzten Knopf geöffnet und schob das Hemd über Masas Schultern._

_Kai küsste ihn wieder und seine Zunge umspielte leicht dessen Mund. Endlich öffnete er ihn und gewährte ihm Einlass. Ihre Zungen umspielten sich gegenseitig und Masa schlang seinen kräftigen Arm um Kais schlanken Körper. Er drängte ihn wieder auf den Rücken und löste sich aus dem Kuss. Dann begann er langsam mit seiner Zunge an seinem Hals abwärts zu fahren. Kai bekam eine Gänsehaut und es kribbelte ihn am ganzen Körper._

_Auch Masa bemerkte das und lächelte. Dann zog er Kai seine Shorts aus und leckte ihm über sein Glied. Ein leises Stöhnen kam von dem jungen Mann und wieder musste Masa lächeln. So lange es auch schon her war, er hatte es immer noch drauf._

_Kai kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sich Masas Mund endlich um seine Erektion schloss. Er keuchte laut._

_Mit seiner Hand streichelte er sanft über Kais Oberkörper, während seine Lippen dessen Glied umspielten. Kais leises Stöhnen brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, immer wieder stöhnte er „Masa..."_

_Kai hatte seine Hände in das schwarze Haar gekrallt und konnte sich kaum noch zurück halten. „Masa, ich will dich endlich spüren..."Sagte er leise und blickte nach unten. Masa hatte gleich aufgehört und blickte ihn ebenfalls an, dann nickte er und kam nach oben. Er küsste ihn und öffnete seine Hose. „Lass mich das machen..."nuschelte Kai und zog ihm Hose und Shorts hinunter. Seine Augen leuchteten kurz auf, als er Masas Erektion sah und küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich._

„_Nimm mich endlich..."Sagte er dann leise und legte sich zurück. Masa griff nach einer Tube Gleitgel, die in seiner Schublade lag. Er hoffte, dass noch genug darin war, denn es war schon lange her. Er rieb sich und Kais Eingang damit ein. Dann legte er sich über ihn, blickte ihm in die Augen und drang mit einem Stoß in ihn ein._

_Kai rief laut Masas Namen und stöhnte. Masa blickte ihn an und dieser Gesichtsausdruck machte ihn noch heißer. Er küsste Kai wieder und endlich begann er sich langsam zu bewegen. Kai hatte seine Fingernägel in Masas Rücken gekrallt und die Augen geschlossen._

_Er wurde etwas schneller und fester und er wusste, er würde sich nicht lange zurückhalten können. Er umschloss mit seiner Hand Kais Erektion. Als dieser das bemerkte stöhnte er wieder. „Masa... ich komme... wenn du so weiter machst..."Sagte er abgehackt und Masa lächelte „Das ist... meine Absicht... es macht nichts... mir geht's... genauso..."Antwortete dieser leise und küsste ihn._

_Seine Hand wurde schneller im Takt zu seinen Stößen und Kai wurde von einer Welle der Gefühle überrollt. Laut stöhnte er noch einmal seinen Namen und kam. Masa spürte noch wie sich der Körper unter ihm verkrampfte und wurde mitgerissen._

_Erschöpft ließ er sich auf Kais Brust nieder. Schweratmend zog er sich zurück und rollte sich auf die Seite. Kai kuschelte sich an ihn. „Das war wunderbar..."Hauchte er leise und Masas Ohr und legte einen Arm um ihn. Ja wunderbar... Dachte auch Masa, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst was da gerade passiert war und er bereute es schon wieder._

Masa bemerkte erst da, dass das Wasser bereits kalt war. Traurig stieg er aus der Dusche und wieder stiegen die Zweifel in ihm hoch. Es war falsch gewesen, einfach nicht richtig. Kai war zu gut für ihn. Niemals würde er ihm gerecht werden und er hatte ihn befleckt. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Niemals würde er das wieder gut machen können, dabei war es ihm gestern als richtig und gut vorgekommen, doch jetzt?

Er trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Danach betrat er das Zimmer, in dem gestern noch gefeiert worden war. Kyosuke half bereits beim Aufräumen, allerdings nicht ohne seine Hand ständig an seinen Kopf zu legen. „Zuviel Sake, was?"Fragte Masa und lächelte. Sein Freund verdrehte die Augen und grinste „Nie wieder... ich sags dir nie wieder..."„Ja klar, das sagst du immer."Masa lachte.

„Ist der junge Herr noch da?"Fragte sein Freund „Nein, er ist mal wieder sauer auf mich..."Antwortete Masa und blickte Kyosuke traurig an. „Wenn diese Streitereien zwischen euch nicht bald aufhören, kündige ich... mein Gott, ich muss das immer ausbaden..."Jammerte er und Masa blickte ihn Kopf schüttelnd an.

„Ich bin gleich zurück, ich brauch ein wenig frische Luft... willst du mich nicht begleiten?"Fragte Masa, doch Kyosuke schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, jemand muss diesen Schwachköpfen doch sagen, was hier gemacht werden muss... geh nur."Antwortete er freundlich und Masa nickte. Dann trat er hinaus.

Ein frischer Lufthauch wehte ihm ins Gesicht und er atmete tief durch. Langsam schlenderte er durch die Straßen, das rege Treiben beobachtend. Er hatte keine Ahnung wohin er lief und er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Ihn beschäftigte immer noch die letzte Nacht. Die ganzen Jahre hatte er sich im Griff gehabt und jetzt... jetzt war er schwach geworden.

Er stand am Hafen und sah den Schiffen zu. Es war friedlich hier und er atmete tief durch. Plötzlich vibrierte sein Handy und er ging ran. „Ja? Kyosuke... was gibt's..."dann trat eine kurze Stille ein. „Was... sie haben... oh mein Gott.... ich bin sofort zurück." Er steckte sein Handy in die Tasche und lief zurück zum Haus. Er brauchte knapp 10 Minuten.

„Also, wo ist er? Wissen wir schon näheres?"Fragte er bei seinem Eintreffen. „Sie haben ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Es sieht nicht gut aus."Sagte Kyosuke leise und Masa schluckte. „Los, ich will sofort dorthin!"Kyosuke nickte und griff nach seiner Jacke, dann gingen sie hinaus zum Wagen.

Als sie losfuhren, fragte Masa wieder „Was ist genau passiert?"Sein Freund schluckte und dann begann er zu erzählen. „Nun laut dem Arzt in der Klinik, haben sie ihn übel zugerichtet. Er wurde hinter einem Café gefunden. Wer es war wissen wir noch nicht, aber unsere Leute sind dran. Nun sie haben... mehrmals auf ihn geschossen und ihn am Arm und dreimal am Bein getroffen. Er hat viel Blut verloren, der Arzt sagt er könnte nicht garantieren, dass er durch kommt und das schlimmste..."Kyosuke wagte es fast gar nicht das auszusprechen. Er selbst war noch total schockiert darüber. „Was?"Hackte Masa ungeduldig nach. "Er wurde von diesen Typen vergewaltigt und das nicht nur einmal..." Antwortete sein Freund leise und blickte dann aus dem Fenster. Unmöglich konnte er jetzt in Masas Gesicht sehen, denn er wusste wie nahe dem anderen das gehen musste.

„Was.... aber.... warum? Warum..."Murmelte er vor sich hin. „Es ist meine Schuld."Sagte er dann leise. „Ach was, Masa red dir nicht so nen Mist ein!"Fuhr Kyosuke ihn an. „Ich werde mich dafür rächen... wenn unsere Leute die Kerle finden... ich will sie lebend... ich will ihnen ins Gesicht sehen und will mich dafür rächen, was sie ihm angetan haben!"Sagte Masa leise und blickte seinen Freund ernst an. Dieser nickte, damit hatte er bereits gerechnet und die entsprechenden Anweisungen gegeben.

„Das wird böses Blut geben, das weißt du."Sagte er nach einer Weile. „Wenn diese Schweine ihm so etwas antun, ist mir das egal! Ich werde ihn rächen, dass bin ihm schuldig."Kyosuke nickte. Er kannte seinen besten Freund schon ewig und er wusste, dass zwischen ihm und dem jungen Herrn mehr war, als beide zugaben.

Sie kamen am Krankenhaus an und Masa erkundigte sich gleich nach dem Arzt. Kyosuke ging zu einem ihrer Männer, der die ganze Zeit vor der Station geblieben war. Masa tauschte sich kurz mit dem Arzt aus, allerdings konnte dieser ihm auch noch nichts anderes sagen, als Kyosuke vorhin. Dann wollte er ihn sehen. Der Doktor nickte und nahm Masa mit.

„Hier das müssen sie überziehen."Sagte er und reichte ihm einen Kittel. „Er liegt noch auf der Intensivstation."Masa nahm die Worte kaum war, griff nach dem grünen Kittel und zog ihn über.

Der Arzt öffnete die Tür und Masas Blick glitt sofort auf das Bett, in dem Kai lag, sogleich wandte er den Blick ab. Er sah sehr mitgenommen aus und Masa ertrug es nicht ihn so zu sehen. Er atmete tief durch und trat näher, dann blickte über die Schuhe, das Hemd und die Hose, die zusammengelegt auf einem Stuhl lagen. Noch vor einigen Stunden hatte er selbst ihm diese Sachen ausgezogen und sie waren glücklich gewesen.

Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und dann blickte er wieder zu Kai. Sein rechter Arm und sein rechtes Bein waren bandagiert. An einem anderen Arm hing eine Infusion und sein vorher makelloses Gesicht war geschwollen und blau. Masa setzte sich und griff nach Kais Hand. Er schwor Rache für dieses Verbrechen, sobald seine Männer die Schuldigen hatten, würde diese fertig machen.

„Weißt du Kai, ich habe viel nachgedacht..."begann er leise zu sprechen und blickte auf Kais geschlossene Augen. „Es war dumm von mir das immer zu verleugnen und er st jetzt wo dein Leben am seidenen Faden hängt, wird mir bewusst wie sehr ich dich brauche."Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und lief über seine Wange hinunter zum Kinn, wovon aus sie direkt auf den Boden tropfte.

„Ich werde dich rächen, das schwöre ich."Sagte er leise und legte seine Wange an Kais Hand.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon dort gesessen hatte, als der Arzt wieder ins Zimmer trat und ihm sagte, er müsse jetzt gehen. Masa stand auf, drückte einen leichten Kuss auf Kais Stirn und verließ den Raum. Vor der Intensivstation wartete Kyosuke bereits. „Habt ihr was?"Fragte Masa seufzend, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm wir fahren jetzt erst einmal nach Hause."„Was ist mit Sagano, weiß er es schon."„Ja und er überlässt es dir, weil er weiß dass du das richtige tun wirst."Masa nickte und sie gingen zum Auto. Zu Hause angekommen, setzte Masa sich auf ein Sofa.

„Was ist mit dem Besitzer des Cafés?"Fragte er dann. "Er will nichts erzählen."Antwortete Kyosuke betrübt und setzte sich neben Masa. „Das werden wir noch sehen... los komm."Sagte Masa und stand auf. Er ging zu einem kleinen Schrank, Kyosuke konnte nicht sehen was er heraus nahm, ahnte es aber schon.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie beim Café an. Masa ging direkt zur Theke und fragte nach dem Besitzer. Man sagte ihm, er sei in seinem Büro. Ohne zu zögern ging er zu der Tür, auf welche die Angestellte gezeigt hatte. Er öffnete sie und trat ein. Alleine.

„Sie waren dabei, als man heute Morgen Kai Sagano hier zusammen geschlagen hat, richtig?"Fragte Masa kalt und der Verkäufer kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wer will das wissen?"Fragte er genervt. „Masanori Araki, Junior Boss der Sagano-Gumi und es wäre besser für sie, sie erzählen mir die Wahrheit... Lügen mag ich nicht..."Sagte Masa gefährlich leise.

„Ich wüsste nicht..."„Sie erzählen es mir besser... oder sie werden es bereuen."Unterbrach er ihn und seine rechte Hand griff an den Kragen des Ladenbesitzer, drängte ihn zur Wand und dann zog Masa ein scharfes Messer aus der Tasche und hielt es genau an den Kehlkopf des Mannes. „Nun... willst du mir immer noch nichts erzählen... glaub mir... wenn sich das Messer erst durch deinen Hals bohrt wirst du das hier nicht mehr so schön finden... und ich werde es auch ohne deine Hilfe schaffen diese Schweine zu finden... ich brauche dich eigentlich nicht... also bist du wertlos und ich werde keine Probleme haben, dich umzubringen."Flüsterte er in dessen Ohr. Doch das schien dem Ladenbesitzer genug zu sein.

Er erzählte Masa wer dahinter steckte. Sie schienen öfter in seinen Laden zu kommen. Nachdem Masa mit ihm fertig war, trat er hinaus, nickte seinem Freund zu und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, dann sagte er „Bringt sie mir lebendig, ich will es selbst tun..." Er blickte seinen besten Freund noch einmal ernst an und dieser wusste sofort, dass er es auch so meinte. Nach dieser Unterhaltung fuhr Masa zurück nach Hause.

Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein, als er aufwachte wollte er sofort zu Kai ins Krankenhaus und ließ sich ein Auto holen. Von Kyosuke hatte er noch nichts gehört, aber er wusste, würde dieser die Kerle finden, würde er sich umgehend melden. Sein Handy hatte er bei sich.

Während er die lange Landstraße zur Stadt entlang fuhr, liefen viele Bilder vor Masas innerem Auge ab.

Er hatte Kai sooft auf dem Arm gehalten, als dieser noch ein Baby gewesen war. Er hatte ihn schon immer beschützt und diesmal musste er sich rächen, rächen für Kai, für den, den er am meisten liebte.

Er kam am Krankenhaus an und stieg aus. Er atmete tief durch und betrat den nach Desinfektionsmittel riechenden Flur. Seine Schritte hallten in den Gängen und die Leute die auf den Arzt warteten blickten ihn skeptisch an. Sah man ihm etwa an, dass er ein Yakuza war? Wussten die anderen Menschen das?

Er betrat wieder in diesem grünen Kittel Kais Zimmer. Er lag noch genauso da wie gestern, nichts hatte sich an dem Bild verändert, außer dass seine Schwellungen einen noch bläulicheren Ton angenommen hatten.

Wieder überkam ihn diese Trauer, wie schon am Vortag. Wieder fühlte er diesen Schmerz und wollte sich rächen... würde er diese Typen in die Finger bekommen... sie würden leiden... sehr leiden... das wusste er. „Kai... wach doch endlich auf..."sprach er leise, während ihm wieder eine Träne über die Wange lief und er seine Hand hielt. Doch wieder geschah nichts. Er wusste, er würde wohl noch viele Tage so verbringen.

Irgendwann kam wieder der Arzt, der ihn hinaus brachte. Diesmal allerdings setzte Masa sich in die Wartezone. Was sollte er zu Hause?! Koysuke hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet und er konnte genauso gut hier bleiben. Er trank wieder etwas von dem schlechten Kaffee und blickte hinaus auf die Lichter der Stadt.

Wie oft hatte er ihn beschützt und dieses Mal war er nicht für ihn da gewesen. Hätte er ihn nicht weg geschickte, wäre das alles nicht passiert. War es vielleicht doch besser, der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen? War es besser ihm endlich das zu geben, wonach er verlangte? Masa war sich nicht sicher. Er setzte sich und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen und er schlief ein.

„Masa?! Masa... wach auf... wir haben die Typen..."Weckte ihn eine Stimme und langsam blinzelnd blickte er in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes. „Kyosuke... ihr..."dann gähnte er erst einmal und rieb sich die Augen. „Wir haben die Schweine erwischt."Sagte Kyosuke noch einmal und erst jetzt rappelte er sich auf. „Na dann mal los."Sagte er nur und folgte ihm.

Es dauerte für Masa ewig, bis sie endlich die Lagerhalle erreichten, in der diese Typen waren die Kai das angetan hatten.

Masa stieg aus. Er wusste was jetzt auf ihn zu kommen würde und er war bereit, der Boss hatte ihm freie Hand gegeben und er würde Kai rächen... es war einfach unerträglich zu wissen, dass diese Mistkerle die ihm das angetan hatten noch länger leben sollten.

Er betrat die Halle. Er legte seine Jacke ab und blickte dem Abschaum vor sich in die Augen. Jedem einzelnen. Dann griff er nach dem Schwert, dass sein Freund ihm reichte. Noch einige Schritte, dann sprach er leise „Ihr habt dem Jungen das angetan?"Ganz ruhig... man hätte nicht meinen sollen, dass er sich wirklich rächen wollte.

Keiner der vier Typen sagte etwas, voller Angst blickten sie ihn an. Sie wussten selbst dass ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Allerdings schien einer der vier das nicht so ernst zu nehmen und rief noch voller Übermut „Ja... und er hat es genossen!"

Kyosuke bekam eine Gänsehaut, noch nie hatte er seinen Freund so gesehen... und er kannte ihn schon sehr lange. „Ach... dann... wirst DU das sicher auch genießen!"Sagte Masa leise und ging auf den Mann zu.

Alle vier waren mit den Händen an einen Eisenpfeiler gefesselt. Er hob sein Schwert und rammte es direkt in dessen Leistengegend. „Na... gefällt dir doch auch... du schreist ja so schön... bestimmt hat ER auch so geschrieen... also gehe ich mal davon aus, dass dir das hier auch gefällt."Masa grinste. Der Mann schrie und antwortete nicht mehr.

„Also... ich bin kein Unmensch... ich kann euch direkt töten... oder ich quäle euch noch ein wenig... das kommt auf euch an... warum habt ihr das getan?"Fragte er nun und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl genau gegenüber von den vieren. „Wir... es war... unser Boss..." „Ach... euer Boss hat euch befohlen, ihr sollt über ihn herfallen wie Tiere, ihn missbrauchen?!"Fragte Masa gereizt und hätte man ein Streichholz zwischen ihn und die anderen gehalten, es wäre in Flammen aufgegangen.

„Ähm..." „Ja.. ähm? Also wirklich... glaubt ihr ich bin so blöd oder was? Ihr vergeht euch einfach an einem unschuldigen Jungen? Das kann ich nicht dulden... und werde es auch nicht!"Er stand wieder auf. „Niemals würde ich euch das verzeihen, würdet ihr leben, allerdings mit eurem Tod, werdet ihr dieses Verbrechen wieder aufwiegen."

Er hob sein Schwert und wollte zu schlagen, als Kyosuke rief „Masa, willst du das wirklich?"„Bitte du bist mein Freund, aber halte dich einmal da raus!"Sagte Masa und blickte hinter sich, dann blickte er noch einmal zu den vier Männern und beendete blitzschnell ihr schmutziges kleines Dasein.

Danach setzte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl, das Schwert noch in der Hand und blickte auf das, was er gerade angerichtet hatte. „Was habe ich getan... ich habe mich von dieser Wut leiten lassen..."Kyosuke, legte eine Hand auf Masas Schulter „Du hast den jungen Herrn gerächt, so wie es keiner von uns gekonnt hätte."Der Dunkelhaarige blickte seinen Freund an und konnte in dessen Augen Tränen sehen. „Nicht nur dir ist er ans Herz gewachsen." Sagte Kyosuke leise, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

Masa saß noch etwas länger auf dem Stuhl und hatte seinen Kopf in seine Hände gelegt. Es war genau das was er gewollt hatte, aber hatte er Kais Schmerzen damit gelindert? Jetzt im Nachhinein schien ihm das ganze keine so gute Idee gewesen zu sein. Er blickte noch einmal auf das Blutbad und stand dann auf.

Masa trat ebenfalls hinaus „Bring mich nach Hause."Sagte er dann zum Fahrer und stieg zu Kyosuke ins Auto. „Ich muss duschen und dann werde ich noch einmal zu ihm fahren."Sagte er dann und legte den Kopf zurück. „Du solltest dich erst einmal ausschlafen, Masa." Sagte sein Freund, doch Masa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will da sein, falls er aufwacht."

Für den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie. Kyosuke kannte seinen Freund sehr gut und in all den Jahren hatte er ihn nie so erlebt wie in den letzten beiden Tagen. Nicht nur dass er einfach diese Männer getötet hatte, er wollte weder schlafen noch essen und Kysosukes Verdacht, dass Kai ihm näher lag als alles andere, bestätigte sich.

„Na schön mein Freund, dann geh, aber du weißt... du könntest auch hier bleiben, du bekämst gleich Nachricht, wenn er aufwacht."„Danke, aber ich werde duschen und dann zu ihm fahren."Sagte Masa und lächelte matt. Dann stieg er aus dem Wagen und ging in sein Zimmer.

Er zog sich aus. Das blutbespritzte Hemd warf er achtlos in die Ecke. Dann drehte er unter die Dusche auf. Eigentlich war noch viel zu gnädig gewesen, viel zu gnädig dafür was sie Kai angetan hatten. Das noch kalte Wasser löste eine Gänsehaut aus. Warum konnte nicht einmal etwas nach Plan laufen, warum konnte Kai nicht glücklich sein? Warum konnte er selbst nicht glücklich sein?

Er duschte lange und ausgiebig, dann stieg er wieder hinaus, trocknete sich ab. Er ging in sein Zimmer und griff nach einer Shorts, dann nach einer Jeans und einem T-Shirt. Wie lange hatte er keine einfache Jeans mehr getragen... er musste den Kopf schütteln, wie er sehr er sich doch verändert hatte.

Es passte noch alles und saß genauso gut wie früher. Er hatte im Moment einfach keine Lust so einen dämlichen Anzug anzuziehen, für wen denn? Er saß ja doch nur im Krankenhaus.

Seine Haare zurückgekämmt, aber noch feucht trat er aus seinem Zimmer. „Oh, so hab ich dich lange nicht mehr gesehen."Sagte sein bester Freund. Masa lächelte „Da geht's dir wie mir..." Antwortete er kurz. „Soll ich mitfahren?"„Nein, schon gut, ich schaff das."

Er stieg wieder ins Auto und schon ging es wieder Richtung Krankenhaus. Es dämmerte und Masa blickte zur aufgehenden Sonne. „Kai, bitte werd wieder gesund..."flüsterte er. Endlich hielt der Wagen vor der Klinik und Masa stieg aus. „Ich brauch sie heute nicht mehr."Sagte er zu dem Fahrer und ging dann hinein.

„Gott sei dank, da sind sie ja!"Der Arzt kam gleich auf ihn zu. „Sein Zustand, hat sich nun ja... es sieht nicht gut aus."Sagte er leise. „Was... aber..."„Sind sie sicher, dass sie es schaffen... wir haben nur noch wenig Hoffnung, ich bin ehrlich." Sagte der Arzt, doch Masa nickte „Ich will zu ihm."Sagte er leise und der Arzt führte ihn erneut zu dem Intensivzimmer.

Masa kannte das ja schon, er zog den grünen Kittel über und ging zu Kais Bett. Dann setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und griff nach seiner Hand. „Bitte tu mir das nicht an."Flüsterte er. „Kai, ich liebe dich... bitte tu mir das nicht an..."Immer und immer wieder, wiederholte er diese Worte, jedoch ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten.

Diesmal kam auch kein Arzt, der ihn aus dem Zimmer rausführte, scheinbar hatten sie schon damit abgeschlossen. Masa allerdings wollte nicht aufgeben, niemals. Er würde hier sitzen bleiben bis Kai wieder aufwachte und er würde aufwachen!

Allerdings musste er sich nach geschlagenen 9 Stunden am Krankenbett sitzen und der ganzen Aufregung der letzten Tage, seiner Müdigkeit ergeben. Langsam wanderte sein Kopf Richtung Bett und als er die weiche Matratze unter seinem Kopf spürte fielen ihm die Augen zu und er schlief ein.

Er hatte nur einen Traum, immer und immer wieder hatte er das Bild von diesen Typen vor Augen, wie sie über Kai herfielen, auf ihn schossen und... „Masa..."Kai rief immer wieder seinen Namen, doch er war nicht da... er konnte ihm nicht helfen. „Masa?"Wieder hörte er seinen Namen. Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Kopf und er blinzelte.

„Masa, wach auf..."Jemand flüsterte seinen Namen. Er blickte verschlafen in Kais Richtung, dann war er plötzlich hellwach. „Kai... du..."Weiter kam er nicht, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und er drückte Kai an sich. „Masa... du... ich bekomme... keine Luft..."Stöhnte Kai und Masa ließ ihn gleich los. „Oh, entschuldige... ich bin so froh... ach... verdammt, ich dachte ich hätte die verloren."Sagte Masa und immer noch suchten sich seine Tränen die Freiheit. „Masa..." So hatte Kai ihn noch nie gesehen. Er hob seine Hand und wischte ihm die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Ich bin so froh..."Sagte er dann leise und Kai nickte. „Masa, ich bin froh das du hier bist."Er flüsterte leise. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte... aber sie haben bekommen, was sie verdient haben."Er rieb sich die Augen. „Wie meinst du das? Sie haben bekommen was sie verdient haben? Du hast sie..."Kai blickte etwas verzweifelt zu Masa, dieser nickte. „Oh mein Gott... aber... war das wirklich nötig... andererseits..."Kai seufzte. „Es hätte dir was passieren können."„Das war mir egal, ich wollte nur dass du... das diese Kerle..."Warum konnte er es nicht aussprechen? Zu schlimm schien die Tat dieser Männer zu sein, viel zu tief saß der Schmerz darüber, was sie Kai angetan hatten.

„Schon gut... ich bin froh, dass es vorbei ist und das du hier bist. Das alleine hilft mir damit fertig zu werden."Sagte Kai und lächelte. Dieses Lächeln jagte Masa einen warmen Schauer durch den Körper und er lächelte ebenfalls. „Weißt du, ich habe viele Fehler gemacht."Begann er jetzt.

Kai blickte ihn an, er konnte nur ahnen was jetzt kommen würde... er hatte nur Angst, es könnte vielleicht nicht ganz so gut ausfallen, wie er es gern gehabt hätte...

„Ich weiß schon lange, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde, als es gut ist für uns. Nun ja, als du hier lagst und der Arzt mir gesagt hatte, es würde so schlecht aussehen, hab ich mir gewünscht die ganzen Sachen die ich dir gesagt habe, zurück nehmen zu können. Allerdings ist das nicht möglich. Ich möchte dir jetzt hier und heute, ehrlich sagen, was ich für dich empfinde und was ich möchte..."Masa machte eine kurze Pause. Kai hatte Tränen in den Augen, hielt sie aber zurück und wartete gespannt.

„Kai ich brauche dich, so wie ich noch nie einen Menschen gebraucht habe. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein und das nicht nur auf so freundschaftliche Weise wie bisher, sondern richtig. Ich möchte, dass du jede Sekunde die ich Zeit habe mit mir verbringst. Ich war damals sogar richtig eifersüchtig als du für Ranmaru Samejima geschwärmt hast. Ich habe jeden Kuss den du mir gegeben hast genossen und das möchte ich weiterhin und... ich habe diese Nacht an meinem Geburtstag genossen... Kai... ich liebe dich."

Nach diesen Worten blickte er traurig in Kais Augen und dieser konnte nun seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. „Du bist so gemein, du... warum hast du nur so lange gebraucht um mir das endlich zu sagen... und jetzt lieg ich hier und kann dich nicht mal richtig in den Arm nehmen... das ist nicht fair."Sagte Kai lachend und weinend zugleich. „Ich bin so glücklich, dass du es endlich auch willst..."

Masa beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft, dann wurde er ernst und sagte „Auch wenn es die Stimmung wieder mindert, was passiert ist, belastet dich sicher... ich möchte nichts tun, was du nicht möchtest oder dich bedrängen oder..."„Masa, natürlich kann ich die Gedanken an diese miesen Schweine nicht einfach wegwischen... aber du hilfst mir darüber hinweg zu sehen... außerdem... so hart es auch klingt... ich habe nicht mehr alles mitbekommen, da ich irgendwann ohnmächtig wurde... ich... es war schrecklich, aber es ist geschehen und man kann es nicht ändern, ich muss stark sein und dann schaffe ich das."Wieder kullerten Tränen über Kais Wangen, allerdings nicht vor Freude.

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein, das verspreche ich!"Sagte Masa und zog Kai sanft in einen Umarmung.

Es vergingen fast 3 Wochen, bis Kai endlich das Krankenhaus verlassen durfte. Sagano hatte beide in Urlaub geschickt, da Kai ein wenig abschalten und sich von seiner Verletzung erholen sollte. Natürlich konnte Kai unmöglich alleine wegfahren, also fand sein Vater, dass Masa auch Urlaub verdient hätte.

Natürlich hatten die beiden da keine Einwände im Gegenteil.

Masa hatte sich und Kai einen Tee gemacht und brachte diesen hinaus zu der Bank, auf der Kai saß. „Na wie geht's dir?"Fragte er und lächelte. „Na ja, den Umständen entsprechend... aber wenn du hier bist, fühle ich mich wohl."Dann lächelte er, drückte Masa zärtlich einen Kuss auf die Wange und griff nach seinem Tee.

Dann blickten sie zum Sonnenuntergang und Masa legte einen Arm um Kai. So richtig traute er sich noch nicht an ihn ran, aber das Kai die Umarmungen und Küsse zu ließ war ein gutes Zeichen, dass es ihm nicht so schwer fiel wie Masa anfangs dachte.

„Wie soll es nun mit uns weitergehen?"Fragte Kai nach einer Weile. „Also ich dachte da an... gemütliches Zusammensein, jede Minute miteinander verbringen, ein wenig Sex und was sonst noch dazu gehört."Kai musst über diese Antwort lachen, ein leichter Rotton legte sich über seine Wangen, als er Masa anblickte und nickte „Ja genau, so stell ich es mir vor."


End file.
